Session 2019-04-29
Events Background Following the arrest of Gewalder Holt and the rescue of the Crewe family, the current heroes of Port Clarence were unwinding at the inn. Their rest was short, however, as Captain Nimar of the Windspirit burst in, happy that they had been such a help to the town in such a short time, but less pleased at her own increased paperwork load that resulted from the disgrace of the governor. As part of the backlog of work, she requested some volunteers to track down missing envoys, beginning with Roscoe Tosscobble, a halfling that had gone to treat with the hill tribes to the west. Scaling Uppacliff To prepare for their journey, Zirvis - the latest addition to the group - went to make himself known to the temple of Port Clarence, while Urzog sold some loot to Garin Platebeard, the town blacksmith. When they were ready to leave, they followed the rather sparse directions left by Tosscobble to reach the tribal village; the first obstacle en-route was the mighty eastern face of Uppacliff. Urzog used his keen scouting knowledge to try and find the best routes up the face, and with a bit of rope work the party managed get most of the way up. As they reached the two thirds mark of the ascent, while stopping for lunch - having become aware of some figures higher up the cliff - they were approached by some flying creatures that seemed to want their food. Maggie initially offered them some bread, which they rejected, before Zirvis offered some salted fish, which they eagerly devoured, calling down more of their kind until the fish was all gone. Zirvis attempted to befriend the sole unfed creature but a petting mishap resulted in it biting him several times before Urzog put an arrow through it, ending its life and causing the remaining creatures to disperse. Some sturdy vines aided the party in scaling the rest of the cliff and reaching a plateau. The Abandoned Village Following the directions further, they found themselves crossing the plains that sat atop the plateau, sparse vegetation hid wandering flocks of deer, and eventually reached a stream which they were to follow to the village. When they reached the location given they found only ruins of the village, although a thorough investigation suggested nothing of value had been left behind in the desertion, and no corpses were found, suggesting there was no struggle. Some orcish hunters approached the party, and informed them that they knew where the envoy was, but that the party would need to earn the trust and respect of the orcs before he would be revealed to them. Hunting Ironhide After Zirvis had convinced the orcs that they meant no harm, a challenge was put forth: bring the head of Ironhide - a mighty lizard that roamed the plateau - back to the village ruins, and the respect of the orcs would be earned. It was decided that waiting by a large flock of deer for Ironhide to come hunting was the best approach, and so that's what they did. Sure enough, as the heat of the afternoon sun waned, the deer suddenly ran in a panic, and a giant bipedal lizard had mortally wounded one of them. The party peppered Ironhide with arrows and javelins, causing him to charge them, although initially his attacks were less effective than those of his entourage of smaller, incredibly vicious raptors, when he charged Maggie and knocked her to the ground she was badly injured. William and Zirvis bore the savage attacks of the raptors while Urzog focussed his fire on the great beast itself. As the battle drew on, Zirvis was rendered unconscious by the relentless biting and clawing, but William managed to stay on his feet and cut through the smaller creatures. Not being left alone to feast on the downed Maggie, Ironhide turned his attention to Urzog, catching him with a savage bite as the half orc tried to put distance between them. Shortly after, a final shot from the hunter pierced the heart of the great beast, and Ironhide was slain. Urzog claimed a particularly large tooth as a trophy. Participants Andy (DM) John - Zirvis Chris - Magdeline Greenwood Sam - Urzog the hunter Mark - William Wyndsore Rewards Participants gained 1 experience point.